


The Key

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2016, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: A ghost, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch. These four creatures should not be able to coexist, but Danneel, Jensen, Jared, and Genevieve make it work beautifully. One symbol somehow connects them all, keeping them all human. When old memories come back to haunt in reality, they're torn apart, in the worst way. Can they salvage their relationships, and themselves, before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Key Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070339) by [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986). 



[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/The_Key.png.html)

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, soaking her porcelain cheeks.

“You have to help her.”

He took in a ragged breath, shaking his head. 

“I can't.”  
“Yes, you can. You have to.”  
“I _can't_. I won't do that to her.”  
“You have to!”

He closed his eyes at the harshness of her yell. She let out a quiet sob, then shook her head. 

“You're the only one of us who can help her now. Please.”

It was the way she said _“please”_ that almost broke him. He'd sworn to himself decades ago that he'd never allow anyone else to suffer the way he had. Never at his hands. 

But now …

He shook his head, tears welling up in his own eyes, sinking to his knees beside her. 

“I can't. You have to understand; it's not because I don't want to. God, I'd give anything to be able to …”

He cleared his throat. 

“Not like this. I--I can't do this to her. I can't make her like me.”  
“So you'd rather she stay dead?”

He hung his head, sniffling before he looked up at her again. Her eyes widened just for a moment, and he knew the exact reason. 

“Look at me. Do you want her to be like this? To have to see that horror on someone else's face, even if it's only for a second? I can't do that to her. I can't curse someone else with this. Even--even her.”

He hung his head again, choked breath escaping his lips. He glanced up to see her nodding her head, before her face fell as the tears continued, coming harder now. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, closing his eyes as tears slid down his own face. He opened his eyes again in time to see one of his tears drip onto the woman lying on the floor before him. 

Jensen couldn’t help the way his lips curled back over his teeth, pure hatred almost shimmering around his body as he stared at the drop of blood on Genevieve’s cold cheek. He lifted his eyes, turning to see Danneel’s head lowered, tears still cascading down her face. 

“I’m going to fix this.”  
“How?”

Jensen shook his head. 

“I don’t know yet, but I will. Trust me, okay?”

Danneel nodded, sniffling as she looked up to him.

“We need to find Jared.”  
“We will, baby. Come on.”

Danneel shook her head.

“I’m not leaving her.”  
“Dani--”  
“I can’t, Jensen. She’s … she’s my … my everything.”

Jensen nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Genevieve’s forehead, closing his eyes at the frigid feeling of her skin beneath his lips. He sat back, licking his lips and standing to his feet.

He started to walk away, but he couldn’t help but turn back and have one last look at the women he shared his life with. Everything he had, he owed to Genevieve. He physically could not simply walk away, leaving the devastation behind him. He straightened his shoulders, nodding his head, swallowing once before turning and walking out the door, heading for a place he hadn’t been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_one.png.html)

_Six Weeks Earlier_

“Dani, let’s go! We're going to be late.”

Genevieve leaned over the sink, running a fingernail under her lips, smacking them together and double-checking her lipstick. She nodded, stepping back and fluffing her hands through her long, so dark it was almost black hair. 

She huffed out a breath, stepping to the bathroom door. 

“Danneel, seriously!”  
“I'm coming! Christ.”

Genevieve smiled, ducking back into the bathroom and stuffing her tube of lip gloss into a tiny bag. She walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up and taking in a breath. 

Danneel was slowly making her way down the stairs, wearing a dark pink gown that shouldn't look so amazing with her auburn hair, which was piled on top of her head with a few loose curls around her face. It was a halter top, showcasing her impressive cleavage, with a slit up the side that nearly reached her hipbone. High silver heels clicked on the stairs as she made her way down them, and she sighed before she spoke. 

“The boys said they're meeting us there. Jensen gave me some excuse which I'm sure is bullshit, and five bucks says they reek of sex when we meet up.”

Genevieve let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head when Danneel stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Don't you look lovely?”

Genevieve laughed. 

“Me? God, Dani. You look …”

Genevieve shook her head, moving to walk up the stairs until she was above Danneel, leaning in as Danneel did, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Danneel reached over to link her hand with Genevieve’s, breaking away from the kiss and smiling as she lifted a hand to do her best to fix Genevieve’s lipstick. 

“We have to go, remember?”  
“Well, that was before I saw you in that dress.”

Danneel laughed, giving Genevieve’s hand a squeeze. 

“Come on. I'll make it worth your while later, I promise.”

Danneel winked, walking forward, keeping hold of Genevieve’s hand as they made their way out to the car.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

Jensen grunted as he pushed his hips forward, groaning as the orgasm slammed into him. As he leaned forward, draping himself over the wide, muscular back underneath him, he felt rather than heard Jared’s broken moan as he came. Jensen pressed his lips to the sweat-soaked skin beneath him, until Jared finally huffed out a breath.

“You're heavy.”

Jensen wheezed a laugh, slowly pulling out and moving to rest beside Jared, who made a face before he relaxed back onto the plush limousine seat. Jared shook his head, then spoke softly. 

“I don't think we pay them enough.”

Jensen laughed, moving one arm to let Jared snuggle up to his side. Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s hair and smiled. 

“Trust me, Ty is handsomely rewarded for putting up with us.”

Jared smiled, moving to press his lips against Jensen’s bare chest. 

“We should be arriving pretty soon, right? Shouldn't we get dressed?”

Jensen groaned, sounding like a whiny little boy when he spoke again. 

“Why? The way you look in that suit just makes me want to rip it off of you. Again.”

Jared smiled, sliding out from under Jensen’s arm and grabbing hold of his pants. 

“Oh, don't worry, love. You can do all the ripping you want when we get home.”  
“Why do we even bother coming to these pretentious monstrosities?”

Jared smiled as he buttoned his pants and slid his shirt over his shoulders. 

“Just to tick you off enough where your proper English comes out.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, watching Jared do up the buttons on his shirt. Jared reached for his tie and blinked, chuckling to himself when he saw Jensen completely dressed again, on his knees before him. 

“Look up.”

Jared did as he was told, smiling as Jensen’s fingers deftly tied the bow tie. 

“There. God, you're handsome.”

Jared smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Jensen’s in a slow kiss. 

“You are the handsome one.”  
“We’re a pair, my darling.”

Jared blushed, causing Jensen to swallow hard. After a moment, he was able to unclench his jaw, just as the car came to a stop. Jared reached over and laid his hand on Jensen’s. 

“Are you alright? Do we need to get you something?”

Jensen took a slow breath in through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. 

“No, darling. I'm okay.”  
“You sure? Maybe the girls haven't left yet. I can call Dani and--”  
“Jare.”

Jensen leaned in, pressing his lips to Jared’s temple. 

“I'm okay. I'll be fine until we get home tonight. Thank you, though.”

Jared smiled, his beauty all but taking Jensen’s breath away. They leaned in to kiss one more time, breaking apart at the knock on the car door. Jensen nodded, smoothing out Jared’s hair, both of them straightening their shoulders as the car door was opened.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

“You stink like sex.”

Jared smiled, glancing at the redhead beside him, who carried a glass of champagne in one delicate, expertly manicured hand. 

“Guilty.”

Danneel made a face, and Jared let out a laugh. He leaned over to press his lips to her cheek, murmuring in her ear as he did. 

“You look beautiful, Dan.”  
“You don't look so bad yourself, handsome.”

Jared smoothed his hand down his jacket, glancing across the room to see Jensen’s eyes on him. Jared blushed, then cursed under his breath. Danneel raised one eyebrow, lifting her champagne to her lips. 

“Everything okay?”

She spoke softly, more into her glass than to Jared. It didn't matter; he heard her anyway. He sighed, then nodded. 

“I think Jensen may be thirsty. He said he'd be okay until we got home, but …”  
“He didn't eat before you left?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think he may have been a little … preoccupied.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, letting out another sigh. 

“It's not like I can blame him. We’re all looking hella fine tonight.”

Jared let out a laugh, bending his head to whisper in her ear. 

“I think we may have to have a little bit of playtime tonight.”

He nipped at her neck, and Danneel laughed as she stepped away from him, a shiver rolling through her body. 

“That would be lovely, Jared. In the meantime …”

Danneel set her now-empty champagne glass on a table and took Jared’s warm hand. He exhaled at the coolness of her touch, then smiled as she walked him out to the dance floor. He twirled her, then brought her back to him, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close as they danced.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

“You look lovely tonight, Little One.”

Genevieve smiled, glancing up and over her shoulder at Jensen as he walked up behind her. He bent to kiss her cheek and she smiled as she spoke. 

“You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen smiled, and Genevieve turned to face him, one eyebrow lifted as she studied him and he fought not to smile. He finally glanced down, raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, plump lips spreading open in a smile. 

“You did it, didn't you?”  
“What, love?”

Genevieve took a step towards him, speaking low. 

“You fucked Jared in the limo on the ride here, didn't you?”

Jensen laughed, reaching out to take Genevieve's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

“Do you blame me?”

She laughed as she shook her head, then groaned. 

“Damn it.”  
“What?”  
“I owe Dani five bucks.”

Jensen laughed, laying a hand on Genevieve’s back. He moved closer to her, bending to whisper in her ear.

“I was just thinking ... “

Genevieve turned her head, catching Jensen’s lips in a kiss. He smiled against her lips, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. She shivered at the coolness of his touch, and Jensen pulled away, pressing his lips against her forehead. Genevieve smoothed a hand down his suit.

“Was that what you were thinking?”  
“Pretty damn close.”

Genevieve laughed, and Jensen took her hand.

“What do you say we go find Jared and Red?”  
“Sounds like a marvelous plan.”

Jensen laughed, bringing Genevieve’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles again before leading her onto the dance floor.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

Genevieve laughed, closing her eyes as Jensen twirled her around. She was spinning by herself for a moment, until big, warm hands took hold of her, pulling her to a wide, warm chest, muscular arms wrapping around her. She blinked open her eyes, looking up for miles until she saw Jared’s smiling face.

“Hey, stranger.”

Genevieve smiled.

“Hey, you.”

Jared pulled her closer, and Genevieve sighed as she sank into his warmth. Jared set his head atop hers, smiling as he whispered to her.

“You were dancing with Jen. Too cold for you?”  
“A little. You’re just so warm.”

Jared laughed softly, opening his hands, covering nearly the entire span of her back. Genevieve sighed, blinking open her eyes, smiling as she saw Jensen and Danneel dancing across the floor. 

“They look good together, don’t you think?”

Genevieve nodded. 

“They’re beautiful people.”  
“Out of this world beautiful.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes, and Jared cackled as he spun her out, then back into his arms. When she was settled against his chest again, Jared spoke softly. 

“You look gorgeous tonight, Gen.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Dani and I were talking, and--”  
“Oh, was it about the same thing Jensen and I were discussing?”

Genevieve lifted her head, and she saw a flash of hunger shoot through Jared’s eyes. He cleared his throat, pulling her in closer. 

“What exactly was it the two of you were discussing?”

Genevieve glanced over her shoulder in time to Jensen dip his head, and Danneel to close her eyes, fisting her hands in Jensen’s hair. Genevieve nodded, eyes going back to Jared when she heard the low growl escape his lips. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, and Jared let out a breath. 

“We should probably go, right?”

Jared nodded, letting out a low hissing breath. Jensen lifted his head, meeting Jared’s eyes before wrapping an arm around Danneel’s waist and leading her from the room. Genevieve squeezed Jared’s hand again, and he nodded, looping her arm through his and following where Jensen and Danneel had just gone.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

Genevieve nodded at Ty, the driver who'd been with Jensen for as long as she could remember, climbing into the back of the spacious limo with Jared close behind her. As Ty shut the door, Genevieve’s eyes widened, since she finally had sight of Jensen and Danneel.

Danneel’s dress was undone, the halter top hanging near her navel, perky breasts being molded by Jensen’s hands. His head was under the bottom of her dress, between her thighs, and she was softly moaning. 

“You want to watch and let them have all the fun?”

Genevieve smiled as she leaned back against Jared. 

“I don't know. What do you want to do?”

Jared grinned at her, moving to hold her waist between his hands, easily lifting her and placing her on his lap. She wiggled her hips over the growing line of his erection in his pants and he groaned, catching her lips with his as he thrust his hips up. Jared’s big hands went to work on the zipper of her dress, and once it was down, Genevieve shook the dress off of her arms. Jared smiled, dipping his head to catch one rapidly-hardening nipple in his mouth, holding her other breast in his hand, smiling as he felt that nipple pebble against his palm. Danneel gasped, voice high-pitched and wrecked. 

“Fuck, Jay.”

Genevieve glanced over her shoulder in time to see Danneel’s back arch, silent moans wracking her body as she came. Genevieve shuddered, taking hold of Jared's face and lifting it, until she could kiss his lips. They broke apart when they heard the wheezing laugh, watching as Jensen came out from under Danneel’s dress, wiping his mouth with one hand, before moving to kiss Danneel’s swollen lips. Jared gave a soft whimper, and Genevieve ran her hand through his hair. She glanced back and smiled at Danneel, who let out a sigh and smiled back. 

“His fucking mouth, I swear.”

They all laughed, and Jensen took Danneel’s hand, lifting it to his lips. She leaned forward and Jensen re-fastened her dress as Jared helped Genevieve fix hers. They arrived at the house, making sure they were presentable before Ty opened the door and they piled out. Jared kept a tight hold on Genevieve as they walked inside, he and Jensen constantly scanning the property until they were safely inside, door locked behind them. 

Once the door was locked, Danneel’s dress hit the floor. She was naked underneath, save for one thin bracelet around her ankle, and Genevieve’s mouth fell open as Jared gave a low growl behind her. Danneel laughed, making her way towards the staircase. 

“I don't know about you three, but I am not sleeping alone tonight. And I am in no way sleepy right now.”

Jensen draped his jacket over one of the tall barstools, going to work on his cufflinks. Genevieve walked over and took his hands, sliding the buttons on his sleeves free before she went to work on the ones over his chest. 

“Hang on. Before we …”

Jared walked into the kitchen, leaving Danneel on the staircase and Jensen and Genevieve in the middle of the floor. Jensen shrugged the shirt off when Genevieve was finished with the buttons, and she turned, letting him slowly unzip her dress. Jared walked back into the room with a baggie in his hand, a straw pushed through the top, like a children’s drink. Jensen rolled his eyes, but smiled, grabbing Jared’s hand as he walked close. Jared handed the baggie to Jensen, who leaned in, brushing his lips over Jared’s as he spoke. 

“Thank you, for taking care of me.”

Jared kissed him, rolling his hands over Jensen’s muscled chest, lightly pinching one perky nipple. 

“You drink, and we'll be upstairs when you're done.”  
“You better not have any fun without me.”

Jared grinned. 

“Not too much.”

He winked at Jensen, catching his lips in a hunger-filled kiss before helping Genevieve step out of her dress. All she wore was a skimpy, lacy black thong, and Jensen gave a moan. Genevieve looked back to him, dark eyes wide. Jensen smiled, stepping closer to her. 

“I've already tasted Dani. I can't wait to get my hands on you.”

A shudder ran through Genevieve, but she nodded. She walked over and took Danneel’s hand, smiling when Danneel pulled her in for a deep kiss. Danneel kept hold of her hand, leading her up the stairs, with Jared close behind them. 

Jensen smiled, watching them go, shaking his head. Sometimes he couldn't believe this was his life. And he owed it all to sweet little Genevieve. He glanced down at the bag in his hand, lifting the straw to his mouth and taking a long, slow sip. He moaned when the taste exploded over his tongue, and he shook his head. 

“Oh, Jared. He knows O negative is my favorite.”

Jensen smiled as he licked the blood from the side of his mouth, all but humming to himself as he continued to drink, walking into the kitchen as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_two.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jared_2.png.html)

Since he usually woke up before everyone else, Jared sometimes took the time to sit back and marvel at his life. Not only was he lucky enough to have found his soulmate, but in some strange way, three people shared that title. In an even weirder way, the four of them were somehow still two separate couples, who enjoyed playing together every so often.

Like last night, and as Jared stretched out, leaning his head back on his shoulders, he reveled in the delicious soreness that radiated over his entire body. He sat back in the chair and looked at the bed, smiling when he saw the girls wrapped around each other like vines, and Jensen off to the side, one arm flung over his eyes to keep out the sunlight, even though the bed was situated in the corner furthest from the window. 

Jared smiled, standing up and walking to the bed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Jensen’s cheek. Jensen grunted, murmuring under his breath as he shifted in the bed. Jared smiled, lifting his arms over his head as he walked out of the room. He continued stretching his arms as he walked down the stairs, stopping at the base of the stairs and bending at the waist, touching his toes before standing back up and stretching his calf muscles. He walked to the back door, opening it and walking into the sunlight, smiling when the warmth from the sun began to touch his skin. 

Jared stepped off of the porch, into the grass, leaning from side to side, stretching his back. He closed his eyes, lifting his head, feeling that shimmering vibration start at his ankles and quickly shoot up his body, jumping on two feet and landing on four paws. He shook his head, growling low, then looking around, scanning the perimeter before taking off at a run. 

There was something about shifting, becoming a wolf and letting his animal instincts run wild. The chaos that could easily erupt never bothered Jared.

Or at least, it hasn’t in a few years. 

He thought about the thick cuff on his back left leg, which he wore around his wrist when he was in his human form. The symbol burned into the middle of it kept him level-headed, no matter which form he was in. The symbol matched the one in the ring Jensen always wore, the tattoo at the top of Genevieve’s spine, and the one painted in the basement of their home. Danneel was the only one who didn’t wear the symbol, but she never removed the thin bracelet around her ankle.

He didn’t understand it, really. And truth be told, it didn’t bother him. He didn’t ask questions, just went with the flow. When he met Jensen and overcame the initial shock that a vampire was his mate, he just went with it. When Jensen introduced him to Gen and Danneel, he loved them on sight. And when they all decided to pursue a relationship, he didn’t question anything. He accepted the cuff Gen gave him, felt a strange sense of peace when it was on, and learned to love his life. 

He came to a stop at the edge of the property, pawing at the dirt at the base of the high fence. He whined in the back of his throat, for no real reason. It wasn’t like he wanted to run past the fence. He’d left the pack life behind years ago, and he never looked back. There was no reason to. 

He huffed out a breath and turned around, trotting back to the house. He came to an abrupt stop, lifting his head and sniffing the air. He turned back to the fence, eyes narrowing as he scanned the perimeter, hackles rising and a growl escaping around his teeth. 

“Jare! Come on, love. Breakfast.”

Jared looked around once more, the fur on the back of his neck standing up. He ran back to the house, stopping at the edge of the grass and whining. Jensen shook his head, a smile on his face, grimacing once as he stepped into the sun. Jared sat up, tongue lolling out of his mouth in the wolf equivalent of a smile. Jensen snorted, stepping onto the grass and running a cool hand through Jared’s fur.

“Good boy. Everything quiet on the western front?”

Jared yipped, and Jensen laughed.

“Very good. Now, come on. The girls are cooking.”

Jensen walked back to the house, turning just in time to see Jared transform back to a human. Jensen couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face, and Jared rolled his eyes.

“Perv.”  
“You’re naked! What do you expect me to do?”

Jared laughed, wrapping Jensen in his arms and kissing his lips. After a long moment, Jensen pulled back, lifting a hand to brush through Jared’s hair.

“You okay?”

Jared nodded.

“I just … I don’t know.”  
“What, honey?”

Jared shook his head, pushing a smile on his face.

“It’s nothing. Just my crazy mind.”

Jensen took hold of Jared’s head, pulling it down where he could press his lips to Jared’s forehead. 

“Set that beautiful mind at ease. We’re all right. Everything’s good.”  
“Everything’s beyond good, Jen. i love you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes.

“I love you, too. Now come on and let’s eat, damn it.”

Jared laughed, nodding his head, accepting the sweatpants Jensen had brought for him. He glanced at the house, smiling to himself. Yes, everything was good. Better than good, actually. Great.

He should have known it couldn’t last.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_three.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Dani_2.png.html)

“Gen, what’s your thoughts on these curtains?”

Genevieve glanced up, a smile crossing her lips. 

“They’re gorgeous, D. Just like you.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, flipping the page in the magazine.

“I kind of want to make a change in here, but then again …”  
“You remember the Couch Debacle of ‘09, right?”

Danneel laughed.

“Who could forget that? I never knew Jensen could be so passionate outside the bedroom.”

Genevieve laughed, leaving her spot in her chair and walking to the couch, leaning over the back of it and running her hands through Danneel’s hair. It was red this month, something Jensen and Genevieve both preferred. Jared wouldn’t care if the girls shaved their heads. Well … he might. He usually liked something to hold onto when--

“What’s your cheeks all red for?”

Genevieve let out a laugh, leaning in to kiss just above Danneel’s ear. 

“Just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“You. Me. Us. This.”  
“Can’t believe it’s real?”

Genevieve shook her head.

“Sometimes I think I’ve got to be dreaming. Other times I’m terrified that I am, and that I’ll wake up any minute.”

Danneel set the magazine aside, turning and stretching her legs out along the couch, meeting Genevieve’s dark eyes.

“I know what you mean. Every time I get a chill, I’m almost petrified.”  
“Oh, honey.”

Danneel glanced down at her hands, then back up to Genevieve.

“But you … you changed my life in so many ways, little Gen. i love you. And if I had to go back to being a ghost tomorrow, I would cherish the memories we’ve made for as long as I could.”

Genevieve blinked back tears.

“Don’t say things like that. You’re … you’re stuck with me, Dani.”  
“Good. Because you’re stuck with me, too. Just like you’ve been since you were three.”

Genevieve laughed. No one had believed a little pigtailed girl who swore there was a ghost in her closet. They blamed it on an overactive imagination. But when that little girl turned eighteen and discovered her penchant for magic, finding the ability to turn that ghost corporeal, well …

Not to mention finding the vampire and the werewolf and helping them become more human. Genevieve had accomplished a lot in her short time on Earth, and she was only getting started. 

“Anyway, enough with the chick flick moment. Jensen would be gagging in the corner if he could see us right now.”

Genevieve laughed out loud, and Danneel picked her magazine back up.

“Only thing is, if we change the curtains, we’ll need a new rug and quite possibly a new color on the walls. You think we could talk them into it?”  
“Right now, I’m a little more interested in talking you into something else.”  
“Oh, really?”

Danneel glanced over, seeing a familiar look in Genevieve’s eyes.

“And what would this something else entail?”  
“It might have something to do with the fact that I may or may not be wearing panties underneath this skirt.”

Danneel tossed the magazine aside, causing Genevieve to laugh out loud. Genevieve stood to her feet, reaching a out hand, linking her fingers with Danneel’s. They started to walk up the stairs when Danneel suddenly gasped. Genevieve turned around, concern in her dark eyes.

“Dani?”  
“Something … something’s happening. Gen?”  
“I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

Danneel shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly. She locked eyes with Genevieve, and Genevieve could only watch in horror as Danneel disappeared from sight.

“What? Wh … Dani? Danneel!”

She stepped forward, almost slipping down the steps, but catching herself on the bannister. She ran down the stairs, looking around, pushing her hands into her dark hair.

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Gen_2.png.html)

“And she just vanished?”

Genevieve nodded her head, arms wrapped around her knees. Jensen rubbed a hand over his chin, shaking his head.

“I don’t understand.”  
“Neither do I.”  
“Where did she go?”

Genevieve shook her head.

“I don’t know, this … this has never happened before. Not when she was …”  
“Real?”

Genevieve closed her eyes and nodded. Jensen shook his head again, glancing down at his ring, absently turning it on his finger. He stopped, turning it back, mouth opening.

“Oh, shit.”  
“What?”

Jensen looked to her on the couch, removing the ring as he walked over. He handed it to her and her eyes widened.

“Where’s the symbol?”

Jensen shook his head, and Genevieve covered her mouth.

“This must have something to do with where Dani went.”

Jensen nodded, mouth suddenly going dry.

“Jared.”

Genevieve ran to the phone, picking it up and dialing Jared’s cell number. After a few rings, she turned back to Jensen, eyes wide.

“Voicemail.”

Jensen growled low in his throat, heading for the kitchen. Genevieve followed after him, standing in the doorway and watching as he reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag of blood. He put it in the microwave and shook his head as he looked back to her.

“If something’s happened to fuck up the symbol, I don’t want to be caught off-guard. I’ll need all the strength I can get.”  
“Where do you think he is?”

Jensen shook his head as he pulled the bag from the microwave, sticking a straw into the top and taking a long drink. 

“I don’t want to think about it.”  
“But he … he’s always had a level head. He won’t be …”  
“Gen, whatever this symbol is, it’s kept us human for a long time. Losing that humanity can …”

Jensen shook his head as he took another drink.

“I’ve been a vampire for a very long time. I can handle my emotions. Jared, he …”

Jensen licked his lips.

“Wolves aren’t exactly known for their levelheadedness.”

Genevieve nodded, letting out a breath. 

“What are we going to do?”

Jensen finished off the blood, tossing the bag into the recycling bin.

“You go and try to make contact with Dani. Let me find the big guy.”  
“Jensen, you--”  
“Oh, Little One. You’re not going to tell me to be careful, are you?”

Genevieve smiled, and Jensen let his fangs come down, winking at her. Genevieve rolled her eyes, accepting the kiss Jensen placed on her cheek before he quickly left the room. Genevieve sighed, heading for the library, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing Jared’s number again.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_four.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jensen_2.png.html)

Jensen got home late that night, empty-handed and pissed off. He shook his head as he tossed his car keys into the bowl by the door, shrugging his jacket off and going to the kitchen. He poured himself a “cocktail,” rolling his eyes at the thought, but drinking deeply. The blood was smooth on his tongue, like velvet sliding down his throat, settling a dull ache that had blossomed in the pit of his stomach. He sighed, waiting just a moment before taking another drink.

His search for Jared had turned up empty. He’d gone to all of Jared’s favorite places, called his cell dozens of times. Zilch. He was starting to get worried, but he’d all but convinced himself that Jared was in his wolf form, spending the day getting close to nature or some bullshit that Jensen couldn’t understand. 

He glanced around the house, noticing nothing out of place, nothing to indicate the shitstorm of a day that had occurred.

Suddenly… the nothing set a tingle in the back of his neck.

“Gen? Honey, you home?”

No response. Jensen filled his glass once more, draining it, wiping the blood from his lips. He slowly made his way through the living room, looking all around, but finding nothing. He started to go upstairs, but something was pulling him towards the basement. 

He slowly made his way to the stairs, taking them one at a time, eyes quickly adjusting to the dimness. He stepped off of the stairs and reached up, pulling the string to the one lone light in the center of the room. His eyes widened, heart leaping to his throat when he saw Genevieve, on her knees in the corner, tears streaming down her face and soaking the bandana that was tied around her mouth. Her hands were behind her back, and she was shaking her head, motioning as best she could for Jensen to turn and run.

“Hello, Jensen.”

His blood would have run cold if it still flowed through his veins. He swallowed, turning around, taking in a breath. The woman before him had a smile on her face, one so familiar it almost hurt to look at. 

“Katie.”

That demure smile stayed on her lips, and she shook her head, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. Her voice echoed through his ears as she spoke.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”  
“Almost two hundred years.”

She smiled, lips pulling apart to show that mouth of white teeth.

“Time seems to fly by, doesn’t it?”  
“No, not for me.”

She laughed, and Jensen’s eyes drifted closed, just for a moment, remembering the last time that musical sound had graced his ears, long before he’d had to drink blood just to survive. 

“Have you missed me, Jensen?”  
“Like an infected appendix.”

Katie laughed again.

“Darling, you flatter me.”  
“Don’t … don’t call me that.”

She tilted her blonde head as she looked at him. He shook his head, lifting his chin.

“I’m not your ‘darling,’ not anymore. Not since--”  
“What? When i sank my teeth into your neck and drained your blood? Since I cut my wrist open and fed you my own blood, making you pathetic life worthwhile?”  
“Worthwh-- Are you kidding me? You think _this_ is worthwhile?”  
“You’ve accomplished so much over these years, Jensen.”

He let out a laugh. 

“You’ve kept up on me?”  
“More than you know. You were there when they built the Eiffel Tower. You had a hand in it. Then you came over to America and did a multitude of things. You enlisted in both of the World Wars, but as a medic in the Second. Tell me, how did you do that? I’ve often wondered how you were able to accomplish such a feat.”  
“I did what I could to save those boys.”  
“You didn’t do everything that you could.”

Jensen shook his head.

“I’m not like you. I refuse to force this life on someone.”

Katie shook her head.

“You’ve always been so bullheaded about this. I give you the world’s greatest gift, and you all but spit in my face.”  
“Immortality is not the world’s greatest gift, Katie. Not at this cost.”

Katie shook her head, glancing at the floor before meeting Jensen’s eyes again.

“You know … You’re the only one I ever turned who never gave me anything.”  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
“‘Be fruitful and multiply.’ Do you remember that, Jen? It’s in the Bible.”

Jensen swallowed.

“Of course I remember. It’s about kids. But … Katie, we--we tried. We couldn’t.”

She nodded.

“As humans, we couldn’t. Never could figure out what the problem was. But that … Jensen, that accident, being turned was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I’ve mothered hundreds, maybe even thousands of vampires by now.”

Jensen shook his head.

“Katie, that’s not …”  
“I know it’s not the same, but I can’t very well go and turn a baby now, can I? Imagine having to care for an infant for eternity. No, I have children of all ages now. And you, my very first, have given me nothing in return.”

Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, a hard smile coming over his lips.

“If you expect me to thank you, well. Don’t hold your breath.”

Katie smiled, and the sight made Jensen feel ice roll down his spine.

“I don’t want your thanks, Jensen. I’ve been watching you. I lost track of you for a while there, after the earthquake in San Francisco. But I stumbled upon you again. Darling, it makes me so happy to see how wonderfully happy you are. And you owe all your happiness to this beautiful little creature, don’t you?”

She motioned towards Genevieve, and Jensen shook his head.

“Katie--”  
“She brought you together. The four of you. She found that symbol, the one that really holds you all together, the one that keeps you sane and--ugh--human.”

Katie rolled her eyes, as Jensen found the silk blanket that hung on the wall, the one with the symbol sewn into it. His heart dropped when he saw the threads missing, marring the symbol, keeping it from doing what Genevieve had sanctified it to do. Katie stepped in front of Jensen.

“She’s the key to your happiness, darling. Shouldn’t you give her something in return?”  
“Not this. I won’t give her this curse.”

Katie’s eyes flashed crimson.

“Curse?”  
“Yes, _Katherine_ , curse.”

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him.

“Don’t call me that. You don’t call me ‘Katherine.’ I’m your Katie.”  
“A long time ago, you were. Not anymore.”

She took a step backwards, glancing away, blinking the crimson out of her eyes. She slowly nodded, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

“Very well. You … Remember, Jensen. You only have yourself to blame.”

He could only watch in horror as Katie, only a blur of motion with how fast she moved, was suddenly behind Genevieve, one hand on either side of her neck, pulling in opposite directions. 

“NO!”


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_five.png.html)

Jensen knelt on the floor beside Genevieve’s body, tears leaking from his eyes. His tears, since he couldn’t produce bodily fluids of his own, were blood, and he was careful not to let any drops fall on Genevieve. He sniffled and looked up, pushing to his feet and yanking the blanket off the wall. He threw it across the room, shaking his head. He pushed his hands through his hair, then walked to one of the cabinets they’d placed in the basement.

He didn’t remember the exact details, but he got the gist of it. When Genevieve had first discovered how to turn Danneel corporeal, she’d used candles, the blanket with the symbol drawn in chalk on it, different herbs and ingredients in a bowl, and an incantation. Jensen found the notebook that spelled it all out, and he somehow found all the ingredients, as well.

He placed the blanket near Genevieve, drawing the symbol--the key to them all--on the backside. He set candles up in a circle, lighting them quickly, tossing the herbs into a bowl and grabbing a knife, cutting one of Genevieve’s fingers to drip blood into the bowl. He began reciting the incantation, watching as the candle flames burned brighter and in a straight line towards the ceiling. After a few moments, a fog suddenly filled the room, and Jensen leaned over Genevieve until the fog cleared and Danneel was standing on the blanket.

“Oh, thank God. I was hoping one of you would … Jensen?”  
“Dani, she …”

He looked up, to see shock color Danneel’s beautiful face. She shook her head.

“No, she--is she--oh god.”

Danneel sank to her knees, reaching out to hold one of Genevieve’s hands, and Jensen closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened his eyes, only to see Danneel lift her eyes from Genevieve’s face. 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, soaking her porcelain cheeks. 

“You have to help her.”

He took in a ragged breath, shaking his head. 

“I can't.”  
“Yes, you can. You have to.”  
“I can't. I won't do that to her.”  
“You have to!”

He closed his eyes at the harshness of her yell. She let out a quiet sob, then shook her head. 

“You're the only one of us who can help her now. Please.”

It was the way she said “please” that almost broke him. He'd sworn to himself decades ago that he'd never allow anyone else to suffer the way he had. Never at his hands. 

But now …

He shook his head, tears welling up in his own eyes, sinking to his knees beside her. 

“I can't. You have to understand; it's not because I don't want to. God, I'd give anything to be able to …”

He cleared his throat. 

“Not like this. I--I can't do this to her. I can't make her like me.”  
“So you'd rather she stay dead?”

He hung his head, sniffling before he looked up at her again. Her eyes widened just for a moment, and he knew the exact reason. 

“Look at me. Do you want her to be like this? To have to see that horror on someone else's face, even if it's only for a second? I can't do that to her. I can't curse someone else with this. Even--even her.”

He hung his head again, choked breath escaping his lips. He glanced up to see her nodding her head, before her face fell as the tears continued, coming harder now. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, closing his eyes as tears slid down his own face. He opened his eyes again in time to see one of his tears drip onto the woman lying on the floor before him. 

Jensen couldn’t help the way his lips curled back over his teeth, pure hatred almost shimmering around his body as he stared at the drop of blood on Genevieve’s cold cheek. He lifted his eyes, turning to see Danneel’s head lowered, tears still cascading down her face. 

“I’m going to fix this.”  
“How?”

Jensen shook his head. 

“I don’t know yet, but I will. Trust me, okay?”

Danneel nodded, sniffling as she looked up to him.

“We need to find Jared.”  
“We will, baby. Come on.”

Danneel shook her head.

“I’m not leaving her.”  
“Dani--”  
“I can’t, Jensen. She’s … she’s my … my everything.”

Jensen nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Genevieve’s forehead, closing his eyes at the frigid feeling of her skin beneath his lips. He sat back, licking his lips and standing to his feet.

He started to walk away, but he couldn’t help but turn back and have one last look at the women he shared his life with. Everything he had, he owed to Genevieve. He physically could not simply walk away, leaving the devastation behind him. He straightened his shoulders, nodding his head, swallowing once before turning and walking out the door, heading for a place he hadn’t been in years.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_six.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jared_2.png.html)

Jared lifted his head, blinking open heavy eyes. He groaned, trying to twist his body, grimacing when pain shot through every muscle. He glanced from one side to the other, groaning again when he saw that his hands were shackled to the wall. He licked dry lips and noticed that he could only see out of one eye. The other was swollen shut.

“I’m sorry for the pain you’re most likely feeling now, but it was the only way.”

Jared furrowed his brows at the voice, one that was eerily familiar, but he couldn’t place why. He looked with his one good eye, blinking until a form came into view. Make that a few forms, human and wolf alike. Recognition lit up his brain and Jared spoke, his voice sounding deeper than normal, yet hoarse.

“Misha?”

A smile came across the man’s face.

“Oh, good. You do remember.”

Jared shook his head, groaning at the pain that move shot through his skull.

“What are … what are you doing?”  
“Trying to get you to see the error of your ways.”

Jared flinched when a cool, damp rag was pressed against his forehead.

“Sorry, some of the younger pack members that I had help me got a little too rambunctious with you.”

Jared looked up at him, the black hair and soft blue eyes igniting memories.

“Why am I here?”

Misha sighed.

“It hasn’t been the same since you left. You were supposed to head the Pack. Your leaving threw everything off-balance, and we’ve suffered because of it. I mean, you … You didn’t even try to check up on us. You just cut us off.”  
“Misha, I … I couldn’t stay. I wasn’t meant to lead the Pack. I never wanted that.”

Misha shook his head, standing up and sighing. 

“You were my best friend, you know? And when you left … you didn’t even say goodbye, Jared. What was i supposed to do?”  
“Let me go.”

Misha laughed.

“You’ve known me our whole lives, Jare. When have I ever been able to do that?”

Jared smiled.

“I didn’t know what else to do, Mish. I … I couldn’t stay, but I couldn’t bear to say goodbye.”  
“Well, now you don’t have to. They’ll let you back in, no problem. I hear that Old Palicki’s daughter is looking for a mate. You and she seemed to hit it off that one time you met.”  
“Misha, I have a mate.”

Misha went still at that, turning and facing Jared.

“You what?”

Jared nodded, a smile crossing his face.

“And he’s probably wondering where I am now.”  
“Whoa, _he_?”

Jared sighed, rolling his shoulders.

“Don’t act so surprised.”

Misha grinned.

“Yeah, that was just for show.”

They both laughed, and Jared sighed. 

“Mish, I’m happy now. I have … a different sort of pack, and it’s … it’s everything I could have ever wished for. I never had that here.”

Sad blue eyes met his before looking away. 

“I just … You up and left and got this whole new life and you’re happy and that’s great and all, but what about me? You didn’t just leave this pack, Jared. You left me.”

Jared licked his lips again, and Misha stepped up, holding a cup of water to Jared’s lips and letting his drink. Jared nodded in thanks, and Misha walked back to the little table in the room.

“I’m sorry. I … I told you, I didn’t know how to say goodbye, so I … didn’t say anything at all.”

Misha nodded.

“It’s been a long time, Jared. I don’t even know how we were able to grab you the way we did. You were never alone.”

A funny feeling washed over Jared, and he looked at his wrist.

“Mish, was there … my bracelet?”

Misha glanced over to him, then nodded, reaching across the table and grabbing the cuff.

“This was on your arm, but we had to remove it to get you in the shackles. Which, I’m coming to realize was a dumb move.”

Jared nodded.

“Can you show it to me? The cuff?”

Misha walked over, holding the cuff close to Jared’s good eye. It widened when he saw that the cuff was empty, the symbol etched into the leather no longer there.

“Mish, you got to let me out. There’s … something’s wrong. I need to get home.”  
“What? How can you tell?”  
“Misha, please.”

Misha nodded, walking to the table and grabbing the keys, unlocking Jared from the shackles and helping him to his feet. Jared groaned, leaning into his former best friend, hobbling to the table. Misha cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’ll heal faster if you shift.”

Jared nodded.

“It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, though.”

Jared laughed at that, glancing back to meet Misha’s eyes.

“I might need some help.”  
“You know I’m always here.”

Jared smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”

He walked over, wrapping Misha in a hug, groaning at the pain those movements caused. Misha gingerly patted his back, then stepped away.

“Power through the pain, Padalecki.”  
“Stuff the alliterations, will you?”

Misha laughed, and Jared braced himself, throwing his head back, howling when he’d shifted into his wolf form. Misha winced, stepping forward and patting Jared’s head.

“I’m sorry, buddy. Stupid move on my part.”

Jared grumbled, and Misha smiled. After a shimmering moment, a wolf with pitch-black fur stood beside Jared. Misha nodded, and Jared gingerly walked forward, leaving the makeshift prison and, after a few painful moments, was able to run.


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_seven.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Jensen_2.png.html)

Jensen stepped into the cemetery, immediately checking his surroundings. He hated these places, for more than the usual reason. But, cemeteries were somewhat of a safe haven for vampires, and if he knew Katie, this was where she’d be.

He walked through the fields of stone, coming to a stop at a different section of the graveyard, this one of multiple buildings side-by-side. Jensen nodded, going for the first one, opening doors and looking inside until he came to the seventh mausoleum. 

“How did you know?”

Jensen smiled as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Because I know you, Katie.”  
“Did you turn her?”

Jensen swallowed, speaking softly.

“No.”

Katie turned to face him, laying her hands on the cement-covered casket in front of her.

“So you’d rather her stay dead? After everything she’s done for you? Everything she’s meant to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”

Jensen shook his head.

“I can’t do the things I want to do.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like walk into the sunshine. Even wearing the ring Gen gave me, it’s still painful. I can’t eat, and do you know what that’s like with the man I love? He eats like a goddamned horse, and I can’t even have a taste. We can’t have a family.”  
“Neither could we.”

Jensen sighed.

“Katie, that was so long ago. And you … you can’t tell me that all these vamps mean more to you than a baby would.”

She shook her head, bloody tears filling her eyes.

“You don’t get it. All I wanted was to have a child. _Your_ child. That was what I was supposed to do, and I failed.”  
“I was happy with you, Katie. It didn’t matter to me that we couldn’t have a baby.”  
“It mattered to _me_ , Jensen. Back then, women were supposed to get married and have babies. When I couldn’t … God, I just wanted to die.”  
“And then you did.”

She looked to him, pain evident in her cornflower eyes.

“Why don’t you see it like I do? Like a blessing in disguise?”  
“Because it was never a blessing to me. You didn’t even try to tell me. You didn’t give me a choice, Katie. You just changed me.”

He walked forward, taking her hands in his own.

“Why? Why would you do that to me?”

Katie shook her head, one drop of blood slipping down her cheek.

“Because I didn’t want to be alone. I loved you so much, and the thought of truly spending _forever_ with you was … all I’d ever wanted.”

She pulled her hands from his, stepping back.

“You never saw it that way. You weren’t happy; you--you called yourself--”  
“A monster.”

She looked up at him.

“Is that what you think of me? That I’m a monster?”

Jensen licked his lips, then nodded.

“You … you killed her, Katie. You didn’t even flinch.”  
“I thought you’d turn her, that you--you’d have to.”  
“I won’t.”

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“What are you going to do now?”

Jensen stepped closer to her, taking her face in his hands.

“What do you think?”  
 _“Jensen.”_  
“Shh.”

Katie took in a shaky breath, and Jensen laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“I’ve never killed anyone that didn’t deserve it, Katie. I had to eat, but it was never an innocent. It’s important to me that you know that.”

She nodded against his head.

“I understand.”  
“I loved you once. But that love turned rotten when you turned me.”

Katie whimpered, and Jensen leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, then melted into the kiss like she used to do. Jensen kept his eyes closed as they broke apart, and Katie gasped.

“I’m sorry.”

Jensen moved his hands around her neck, and quick as a flash, pulled her head from her body. The body crumpled to the ground, and Jensen let out a sigh.

“No, you’re not. You never knew how to be sorry.”

He dropped Katie’s head, pulling a lighter from his pocket and watching the strangely purple flames dance across Katie’s skin. He stayed there until she was nothing but ashes, and he placed the lighter in his pocket, walking away without a look back.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_eight.png.html)

Jensen closed the door behind him as he stepped into the house, running a hand down his face. He took in a long breath, letting it out slowly, then made his way down to the basement. Danneel lifted her head and met his eyes, then looked back down as she stroked her fingers through Genevieve’s hair. Danneel shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“I don’t … I don’t know what’s going on. She’s--”

She had to stop and take a breath, letting it out shakily before she spoke again.

“She’s dead, but she’s not a ghost.”  
“She’s probably an angel.”

Danneel gave a wet-sounding laugh, closing her eyes. When she spoke again, it was barely a whisper, sounding very much like a little girl. 

“What are we going to do?”

Jensen closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don’t … I don’t know.”

He leapt to his feet, standing in front of the girls when loud sounds began to come from upstairs. The sounds gave way to footsteps, and soon Jared was at the bottom of the stairs.

“Thank God, I was--”

Jared’s sentence was cut off by Jensen’s embrace, and Jared smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jensen.

“I’m okay. Are you alright?”  
“Jare, we--”

Jensen’s choked breath worried him, and when Jared looked over Jensen’s shoulder at the girls, his heart fell. 

“Oh, God, no.”

Jared walked over, hitting his knees in front of Danneel. She shook her head, and Jared blinked back tears as he looked at Genevieve’s little body, so still. Jared looked back to Jensen, who shook his head.

“I couldn’t stop it.”  
“How can we bring her back?”

Jensen pushed a hand through his hair, and Danneel lifted her head.

“When we--”

She sniffled and the men turned to look at her.

“When she was going to college, she wanted to find some way to take me with her. She couldn’t figure it out on her own, but someone … someone led her to a witch who helped. Maybe she can help again.”

Jared shook his head.

“I don’t know of any witch Gen knew. She never told me anything about that.”

Danneel shook her head, as well.

“Me either.”

Jensen cleared his throat, and they looked up to him. He smiled.

“Her name is Ruth. Ruthie, to her friends.”  
“How do you know that?”

Jensen licked his lips and took a few steps forward.

“I may have met Gen a while before she thinks we did.”  
“You fucked with her mind? Made her forget?”  
“Well, I couldn’t have her thinking vampires were real. Not at that time, anyway.”

Danneel shook her head, an incredulous look on her face.

“I can’t believe this.”  
“Just sit tight and I’ll go talk to Ruth.”

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Divider.png.html)

An hour later, Jensen was back, a spell in one hand and a bag of … well, he didn’t really want to know what in his other hand. He and Jared put the ingredients for the spell in a bowl, relighting candles around the girls. Jared, Jensen, and Danneel sat close together, reading the incantation from the paper in one voice, trying to ignore the flames on the candles as they danced around them. The bowl of ingredients began to shake, and Jared held onto Jensen’s hand until everything went quiet. Jensen nodded to Danneel, who leaned down and pressed her lips to Genevieve’s, as true love’s kiss is the cure for everything, even death, Ruth had claimed.

But Genevieve stayed still. 

Jared and Jensen exchanged a look, and Jensen leaned over, pressing his lips against Genevieve’s. After he pulled away, Jared leaned in, kissing her lips. He sat back, and they all watched as the color suddenly returned to Genevieve’s face, a mere second before she took in a breath and blinked open her eyes. Danneel laughed out loud, grabbing Genevieve in a hug and crying as she held her. Jared blinked back tears, and Jensen laughed as he wrapped him in a hug, kissing his temple and his cheek before finding Jared’s lips with his own.


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/Chapter_nine.png.html)

“So I was dead. Like completely, really most sincerely dead?”  
“Dirt nap, no-longer-you dead.”

Genevieve pursed her lips, slowly nodding her head. She was sitting on the blanket, enveloped in Danneel’s arms. Jared was lounging on the floor near them, and Jensen was leaning against the wall across from them. Genevieve licked her lips, shaking her head.

“So how am I … not dead anymore?”  
“Oh, there’s a story for you. Apparently, Jensen is an old friend of yours.”

Genevieve lifted an eyebrow at Danneel’s statement before looking to Jensen. He hung his head with a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

“So I may have used my fancy vampy powers and made you forget our first encounter.”  
“What?! For real?”  
“How do you think you got hooked up with Ruth?”

Genevieve blinked wide eyes and shook her head.

“Well, wow. Just … wow.”

Jared smiled, reaching over to pat Genevieve’s thigh.

“Try not to think about it too much.”

Genevieve nodded, then leaned back, smiling as Danneel leaned down to kiss her. Jensen clapped his hands together.

“In the meantime, we’ve got some work to do to get this symbol back where it’s supposed to be and Danneel able to step off that blanket.”

Danneel nodded, and Genevieve sat up, tilting her head to one side. She glanced back and lifted a hand, flicking it towards the back wall, where the symbol was suddenly engraved. Everyone blinked as their mouths fell open, and Genevieve snapped her fingers. Jensen glanced down at the ring that had appeared on his finger, while Jared stared at the cuff on his wrist. Danneel gently touched her ankle bracelet and Genevieve shrugged her shoulders.

“Apparently dying can give a girl some new powers.”

Jared nodded, then moved a hand to his head. Danneel nodded, taking Jensen’s hand as he helped her and Genevieve to their feet.

“Well, I don’t know about you all, but a nap sounds like an excellent idea.”

Resounding agreement filled the room, and they began to walk up the stairs to their bedrooms. Genevieve stopped at the bottom of the basement stairs, looking back at the symbol. 

For a while, she’d thought the symbol was the reason everything was so good. She thought the symbol was the key, but in reality…

It was them. The key to their happiness had always lied in the four of them.

“Genny, come on. I’m tired, but not too tired, you know what I’m saying?”

Genevieve laughed, hurrying up the stairs and catching Danneel in a long, slow kiss.

"I know exactly what you're saying."

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Key/SPN_RB_2.jpg.html)


End file.
